The present invention relates to a jet type loom in which the filling threads are introduced into the shed of the loom by means of a jet of gaseous fluid, the loom having temples arranged on both sides of the fabric and a reed, with reed teeth provided with recesses which together form a channel for the gaseous fluid.
In known jet looms of this type, the beating-up of the filling thread is effected by the region of the recesses of the reed teeth which is furthest away from the fell of the cloth. This results in difficulties because of the temples present on both sides of the fabric. In order that the amount of air required for the insertion can be kept as small as possible, the cross-section of the air channel should not exceed a certain value. This value is, as a rule, smaller than the cross-section of the temples so that only the front edges of the reed teeth can be moved up to the temples. Since the beating-up of the filling threads is effected by the rearmost region of the channel-forming recesses, it necessarily results that the fell of the cloth cannot be located directly at the temples but must be at a distance from them which corresponds to the depth of the channel-forming recesses of the reed teeth. It follows from this that the piece of fabric is undesirably narrowed from the temples towards the warp threads.
In connection with this application, there is no prior art known to applicant.